jurassic_park_ecologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceratosaurus
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Ceratosaurus ' '“The Red Faced Brutes of Sorna” Medium-sized, heavily-built bipedal carnivore. Prominent horn on snout, varying in size and shape between individuals. Slightly raised ridges above each eye. There is a row of raised bumps running along the spine from the top of the head to the tip of the tail. Jaws capable of opening extremely wide and teeth are massive and blade-like, almost akin to fangs. Front limbs short with four fingers tipped with sharp claws. Breed: Ceratosaurus Full Name: Ceratosaurus Ruf-Facius Rex Ingensis Native Home: North America and Africa Time Period: '''Late Jurassic period '''Lifespan: 72 years Status: Unknown Population: Unknown Top Speed:'''18- 31 mph '''Ecological Niche: medium hunter Average Height: 12 feet Average Length: 30.5 feet Average Weight: '''1.7 tons '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: Ceratosaurus is more commonly found either alone or in small family groups consisting of a mated pair and their sub-adult young. However when its usual food supply of small ornithopods become scarce, lone Ceratosaurus and family groups may team up with other lone Ceratosaurus and family groups to form gangs of 6-7 individuals, allowing these animals to take down much bigger prey as a pack. The hierarchy of these gangs is competitive and ranks are decided by the dominance of each individual. Higher-ranked animals tend to be bulkier and more aggressive. Vocalization: Ceratosaurus' call is a long, deep scream that has been described more than once as "strangely human". However, its most common vocalizations are growls and snorts. Diet: Carnivore; Typically meat from small to medium-sized animals. Ceratosaurus gangs are able to take down prey up to twice its own size. These gangs will also harass other carnivores up to the size of an Allosaurus in order to try and bully them away from their kills. During truly bad times, when substantial prey is overall lacking, Ceratosaurus gangs will also start attacking and hunting other similarly-sized carnivores and their nests. Ceratosaurus is a very picky eater, and its aversion to feces means it tends not to consume the intestines of its prey. When it does, however, Ceratosaurus will shake the intestines vigorously to empty their contents before consumption. As a result of this dinosaur’s fussiness, it often leaves a lot of waste meat left on a kill, most of which other carnivore species Compsognathus will take advantage. The meat always has to be fresh, preferably from animals it has killed itself. Rotting carrion is never considered. Range: formerly Isla Nublar and Sorna Habitat: ceratosaurus territory is small due to the animals size but they can be located In the south-central interior of Isla Sorna their territory is prone to change but they commonly be found roaming the jungles around rivers and waterways. On isla Sorna, Ceratosaur live in the central part of the island. They can be found within the swamps during daylight and emerges at night to avoid coming into contact with bigger theropods. some thrive mainly in canopy forests near the plains, using the shade of the trees to conceal it's presence when preparing an ambush, but is more active in the day than at night. they also occupy jungles close to where herbivores often go, such as watering holes, lakes and it too is also more diurnal. they also spend most of the time near lakes, rivers or other water sources. DNA interpolation: (76%) pure ceratosaurus DNA (19%) Albertosaurus DNA (5) African reed frog DNA Predators: '''they can easily be taken down by large type carnivores like T.Rex. '''Site: they used to live on Site A and B. Diseases: they are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, algae Poisoning, Ammonia Poisoning, Salmonella, Cryptosporidium, Campylobacter, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: Ceratosaurus is one of the more diverse type of theropods carnivore dinosaurs in the park. The ornaments on their skulls are used to attract mates during mating season and males can be seen moving their heads around to impress females and discourage other males. During this season the bright colors of their head became even brighter, especially in the nasal horn, showing off beautiful shades of red and purple. A lone male Ceratosaurus seeking a mate will often go hungry for weeks while he searches out a female which is both alone and receptive. Some males may try to steal away females from other males, and this will often lead to noisy squabbles. The male puts on an elegant display and courtship dance for the female, emphasizing his body and bobbing or moving his head from size to side to show off his nasal horn. Females generally prefer the bigger, more assertive males with the most prominent nose horns. Males and females are evenly-matched in size and strength, and males tend to be very possessive over their mates. This means that disgruntled females are just as capable of fighting back against a mate she deems unworthy of herself as aggressively as any male; and male/ female squabbles can be as loud, as noisy, and as bloody as any male-on-male fight. After mating, it is the male which builds the nests for the eggs. After the eggs are laid and hatched the male will continue to tend to his mate, bringing back kills for her and their offspring. This continues until the chicks are grown enough to leave the nest and travel with their parents. At which time, the female and the male may separate and continue living solitary lives, or they may stay together and mate again at a later time, thereby forming a small social family group. The young are normally encouraged to find their own way in the world upon reaching sub-adulthood.They take good care of their youngs, protecting and watching over the nest. They have specific nesting ground places, and females build the nests near to one another and sometimes watch over the youngs of other females if they are away. Summary: Indeed it is one of the most recognizable theropods bred on Isla Sorna, characterized by large jaws with blade-like teeth, a large, blade-like horn on the snout and a pair of large lacrimal crests over the eyes. This facial ornamentation is mainly for display during courtship, but male have occasionally been seen using them to inflict injury on rival males. Males tend to be more robust than females, and sport more elaborate facial ornamentation. But females seem to be more aggressive, especially when they have chicks to defend. The young stay with the mother for around a year, at which point they are forced to leave and fend for themselves. At which point, most meet their ends in the jaws of adult Ceratosaurs. Only around 30% of hatchlings from each clutch make it to adulthood.They have powerfully built, short forelimbs, and a row of small osteoderms down the middle of their backs. in the wild, After being cloned and experimented on for a period of 9 months in the late 90's, the unnamed InGen personnel set the dinosaur free alongside the other illegally bred dinosaurs. Being created illegally and against the knowledge of InGen or Masrani higher ups, it is unknown if the Ceratosaurus and the other new dinosaurs were affected by or were even bred to include the lysine deficiencythat affected the original dinosaurs. It is also unknown how many Ceratosaurus lived on the island, but the one known specimen was known to live in the northern portion of the island. Despite being smaller than most of InGen's big theropods, Ceratosaurus is no pushover in the thrill of a hunt. With it's deadly jaws and agile body, Ceratosaurus is easily capable of running down most prey items that other large carnivores could never catch regularly. Ceratosaurs are solitary predators that only come together to mate. Unlike other medium sized predators, they tend to cautiously approach the kills of larger predators without fear. It is thought that they use the scent markings that these animals leave on trees to track these dangerous animals in the hope of coming across a free meal. In a way, they are like the resurrected scavenger hyenas of the Jurassic. They have been observed utilizing these skills to successfully strip another predators’ catch down to bone in the course of a few hours. They accomplish this by being most active during the night, though they aren’t strictly nocturnal. They also have a very high flight reflex, leaving an area at the slightest hint of another predator approaching. Ceratosaurs can be quite vicious predators when the opportunity to catch food presents itself, but they can be very picky eaters as the handlers commonly pointed out. Although for example, they would have no problems with scavenging for carrion, they never eat the entire animal. In fact, even when given a fresh kill to feed on, they would eat as much flesh as possible and even most organs, but if the slightest tear was made in the intestinal wall their entire attitude would change and they would start nudging the corpse with their horn and scratching at it with their feet only to leave shortly after. This aversion to the smell of dung can also be seen when they come across the droppings of other predators. Ceratosaurus, at first glance, looks like a fairly typical theropod – however its skull is quite large in proportion to the rest of its body, and uniquely among theropods, Ceratosaurs possess dermal armour, in the form of small osteoderms. Ceratosaurus is a nocturnal hunter. It kills its prey with a bite to the neck region, using its long teeth to sever the jugular so the victim bleeds to death. Unusually for a carnivorous dinosaur, Ceratosaurus will avoid scavenging from rotting corpses as it prefers fresh meat. It cannot stand the smell of dung and will even bury its own excrement as cats do. This also helps Ceratosaurus to avoid unwanted attention from larger predators. Many species of carnivore are aware of Ceratosaurus aversion to feces, and so they will defecate on newly-killed prey to protect their food from hungry Ceratosaurus gangs. Ceratosaurus is an easily recognized predator due to the horns on its head, which can vary in shape and size from one individual to another. These horns are mainly an exhibition, although males have been seen fighting with them once in a while. Ceratosaurus has incredibly long and sharp teeth and can open its jaws in an amazing way; usually, one bite from it is enough to kill prey. Ceratosaurus is a lonely, cautious predator that roams the dense jungles along the course of rivers. It is mainly nocturnal; during day it rests near water, or even on the water. Some have been seen submerged so that only eyes, horns and nose were visible. However, it usually hunts on land. Although male Ceratosaurus have more spectacular horns, females are said to be fiercer, and they are also bigger. This, along with their strong maternal instinct makes them extremely dangerous rivals and they have been known to attack and seriously injure predators larger than themselves. The young stay with the mother for about two years. Males do not help rear their offspring and are, besides, cannibalistic. Ceratosaurus attacks any kind of prey but in other ways, it is quite picky. For example, although it will eat a recently dead animal it founds by coincidence, it will not even touch a decaying corpse. The smell of dung is another thing they can´t stand, and they even bury their own excrement as cats do. This helps it avoid the unwanted attention of larger predators. Ceratosaurus are not aggressive toward keepers or other carnivores, and prefer to feed on carcasses more than hunting. They move in small packs and have a very active social life, but they have shown cannibalistic behaviors, eating a dead companion but they do not attack each other. A male is usually the alpha of the pack and the other individuals follow him, he eats first and is usually the biggest and strongest individual. Sometimes other males try to take his place and they have little fights involving headbutts on the side of the body and frontal charges, but this fights are not dangerous for the animals and are more like a ritual than a real fight to the death. they have osteoderms on its thick skin, a deep flexible tail, Named for the horns above its eyes and on its snout, Ceratosaurus are solitary predators of isla sorna’s jungles, feeding on everything from fish to carrion to water buffalo. Surprisingly good swimmers, it's not uncommon to see one of these beasts dive into a river and come out carrying a crocodile in its jaws. It presented several challenges to the keepers at first. They were huge and difficult to control but the park rangers had tranquilizer guns prepared for all of their carnivores.The most striking feature of Ceratosaurus is the single horn on its nose and the two horns above its eyes. These are only decorative and will break off easily. When a large animal is killed by a Ceratosaurus others will usually come and feed like Komodo Dragons. They cannot be housed together with Allosaurus because they are mortal enemies. Strangely, they will not eat decaying flesh. They absolutely hate the smell of dung even if it's their own and bury their own dung immediately after defecation like cats. They are very good swimmers and swim like a crocodile would. Category:Theropod Category:Dinosaur